


La matirz

by thebaldhb



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 他愿意用余生所见来交换那个雨夜挚友眼里的光芒。





	La matirz

1  
“坐下。”塞尔吉奥说，于是金头发的男孩安静地坐在了那块割伤他的黑色礁石上，它靠近海水的区域生长着一些海洋生物的硬壳，层层叠叠，指明着海水的起落。  
“你不该这么乱跑。”棕色头发的男孩有点粗鲁地指责他，就像刚才他的同伴不是因为追逐他而伤到自己。“是啊。”得到回答，他蹲下身子，托起他挚友的脚，放置在自己的大腿上，手覆盖在他的小腿背面，把脸凑过去聚起嘴唇吹着膝盖侧面伤口上的沙子，那里正渗出血。  
费尔南多只是坐着，双手支撑在他的身体两侧，带着一点微笑凝视另一个男孩苦恼于如何处理他的伤口。  
塞尔吉奥放弃了干瞪眼，他低头用舌头舔过流下来的血滴，随后用嘴唇包括住那块伤口，他吸吮，然后舔舐。费尔南多把手放在塞尔吉奥的脑袋上，手指轻轻活动着，和一些沙砾一起被那头有点蓬乱的长发温柔地缠绕。  
过了一会，金发男孩问道： “它会引来鲨鱼吗？”  
“已经引来了。”  
塞尔吉奥用鼻尖磨蹭着伤员大腿上的皮肤，用闷闷的声音回答，那块皮肤曾被海水浸湿，而后又被太阳晒干，带着一点海的味道，好闻而干燥，年轻的肌肉在那块皮肤下生活，它们总有一天都会老去，腐烂，没人知道是哪一天。  
血不再流出，塞尔吉奥前倾身体把头贴在金发男孩男孩的腹部，脸埋进他的白色无袖上衣里，而他一直裸着上身，他用双臂环绕另一个男孩的腰，并把手伸进那件衣服，抚摸他的后腰和背。  
“南多。”  
“嗯。”  
于是塞尔吉奥站起身，帮着他的伙伴把上衣脱下，铺平在礁石上。费尔南多向后躺倒在石头上，手伸过去抚摸压在他的身上的男孩的后脑和脖子。  
塞尔吉奥有点勃起了，他用胯部摩擦着对方相同的位置，费尔南多把腿分开了一些，大腿紧挨着他朋友的大腿外侧。塞尔吉奥把一只小臂垫在费另一个人的脑后，费尔南多仰脸贴上了自己嘴唇边的嘴唇，他们接吻，模拟着性交的姿势。  
在礁石上亲热算不上舒适，海浪的声音很大，他们像是在一个湿润的空无一人的能够回音的无限大的空间里。  
两人被飘渺与真实同时包裹着，随后射在对方手掌里。  
他们交换了身体的位置，拥抱着大口呼吸，都能感受到紧贴的胸腔里对方心脏的跳动。  
太阳在落下，它已经能够被直视了。“快涨潮了。”塞尔吉奥说，他看向太阳；“应该回去了，不然海水会淹没我们来时的道。”“那我们回去。”金发的男孩说，同时去吻了另一个男孩的鼻子，舌尖碰到了男孩的鼻尖，被吻的人咧嘴笑了。

 

2  
费尔南多在他的房间里，他住在二楼，他的窗户正对着道路，背对着海。  
楼下有车鸣笛的声音，接连不断。他走到窗边，探出头，塞尔吉奥正站在一辆车边，靠在车门上探身按着喇叭，同时仰脸看着他挚友房间窗户的方向，当如愿看见被他召唤出来的伙伴时他停止了鸣笛，满足地露出了大大的笑容，他挥舞着手：“我终于买下她了！”  
男孩的嗓门很大，传到费尔南多的房间里时也清晰无比满含笑意。费尔南多没回答什么，只是也还给那个骄傲的男孩一个扩散满面的笑容，转身跑下楼去。  
这辆二手车拉莫斯家的小家伙心仪了很久，他百般央求旧车厂的老板为他保留这个美人，而后他用他的假期打工赚了她身价的一半，同家人给他的另一半一起，赎下了这辆白色的敞篷车。她并不崭新，可看起来平和美丽，品相很好，不奇怪塞尔吉奥在看见她的第一眼就爱上了她。  
买了新车的男孩明显的得意忘形，他从来不是会试图掩饰自己的喜形于色的类型。  
“哈，我把她直接从车厂开到了你家楼下，刚刚你听到的喇叭可是她鸣响的第一声！你，也是她将载的第一个客人！”男孩像是能够具象化他语言里的感叹号，他有这样的天赋，不知道是来源于这片土地或是灵魂内核的注定，他热情的喋喋不休着，甚至比他平日说的话更多。不过同时他也明白他朋友的性格，知道这个高挑的安静男孩不一定会说和他同样多的话，但一定会因为他的快乐而快乐。这足够了，他才不会因为挚友的沉默而小肚鸡肠。  
海风从他们身边愉快地经过，他们正去海边。  
塞尔吉奥开得有点太快了，所幸海边的公路很是空旷，如此的正午街上也不会有什么行人。费尔南多捋了一下他的头发，它们被风吹到了他的眼前，他笑着说：“这很好啊。”  
“什么？”年轻的司机大声问他，同时转过头看向他，乘客吓了一跳，连忙伸手过去把他挚友的脑袋掰向前方，让他看好他所应谨慎观察的路况。  
“我是说，”费尔南多挪了一下身体，凑近那个人的耳朵：“这真好啊！”他使自己的声音更响了一些。  
“是啊！”塞尔吉奥大声笑着，更用力地踩下油门：“这比好还好！好极了嘛这不是！”他也听见挚友的笑声。  
“对，”开车的男孩收敛了一点笑容，他发现自己的脸颊都有些僵掉了：“好极了。”他慢慢地重复了一遍自己的话，随后这句不知道说给谁的呢喃就被风带走了。

 

3  
塞尔吉奥调转方向盘把车子开进森林里。“去哪儿？”费尔南多问他。而司机发出了有点傻乎乎的嘿嘿的笑声作为回答，金发男孩便不再问。  
夜幕漆黑，车灯照着林间漆黑的树干和坑坑洼洼的道路。费尔南多有点担心这辆车，而塞尔吉奥完全不在意他的宝贝正行驶在这粗糙的路上。  
最后，他们停在一片林间空地。塞尔吉奥熄了火，车灯也随着熄灭了，一瞬间周围变得黑暗而静谧。  
他们一同沉默了一会儿，然后年轻的拉莫斯轻声说：“我想在这里做那个。”他伸手过去准确的找到并握住了他好友的手，费尔南多回握住那只手，并把他们相握着的姿势变成十指相交：“嗯。”于是塞尔吉奥从驾驶座凑过去吻他的侧脸和耳垂：“我们到后面去。”  
他们小声笑着移动到后座，塞尔吉奥先从座椅的中间挤过去，费尔南多跟在他的后面。在跨过去的时候他踩到了他同伴的脚，受害者表情夸张的呻吟了一声。“嘘。”费尔南多左手扶着椅背，把右手指尖放置在塞尔吉奥的嘴唇上：“抱歉哦。”他轻声道歉，然后跨坐在他的挚友的大腿上面，膝盖陷进坐垫，那很舒服，比沙滩或礁石要软多了。  
塞尔吉奥发现他挚友的屁股和他的大腿的形状很是契合，这让他开心。他仰起脸来要求一个吻，费尔南多给了他，他吸吮着那瓣嘴唇，然后他们舌头相缠。他又发现费尔南多的口腔天热时比他冷，天冷时又比他热，他不明白，总之总是不一样。他们吻着，塞尔吉奥去解费尔南多的牛仔裤，随后解开自己的。他的南多捧着他的脸，换了个角度雕琢这个吻。他试图把那条横亘在他们中间的裤子褪下一些，而费尔南多的姿势让他没法这么做。他退开一点：“南多，今天要不要…”费尔南多点点头，他们靠得太近了，这动作让两双湿润的嘴唇又撞在一起。费尔南多起身，塞尔吉奥把那条裤子褪到膝盖，滚烫的手掌绵长地滑过皮肤，金发男孩把左腿从裤子里迈出来，等待着塞尔吉奥做完同样的动作之后又回到他的位置。  
他们抚摸彼此，棕色长发的男孩把手指含在嘴里，站上唾液以后伸手到他伙伴的身后，探入，搅动。费尔南多轻微的调整了一下自己的姿势，把腿张得更开了一些。于是更多的重量压在塞尔吉奥的大腿上，这些重量给了他一些安全感和满足感，也给了他继续动作的勇气，他尝试了几次，然后缓缓进入。他握着身上男孩的腰，感受着手掌下的肌肉轻轻抽动着。费尔南多因为他的动作在喉咙里小声呻吟。  
在终于没入时，他们叹息。他们都很疼，塞尔吉奥握着费尔南多的腰的手力气加大了不少，这让被进入的男孩觉得这个样子的塞尔吉奥很是可爱，于是他轻笑，声音湿润。  
塞尔吉奥开始试着移动自己，身上人的腿部肌肉紧绷再放松。  
直到塞尔吉奥从喉咙里像动物似的滚动着一声低吼时到达顶点，他仰着头，感受着精液离开自己的身体而后挤进  
他的挚友的，那算是一次很长的射精，他甚至不想再动，因为他精疲力尽而满足至极。而他们交换了一个吻，塞尔吉奥问：“我帮你口？”费尔南多的胸腔在宽松的衣服里起伏着，他摇摇头说，用手。之后他也被满足了。  
费尔南多歪着脑袋把头休息在塞尔吉奥的头顶，呼吸着那些长发的味道，塞尔吉奥时有时无地吻着他面前的美丽的脖颈与锁骨。  
“我弄脏你的衣服了吗？”费尔南多突然想起什么，退开一些低头看着他的朋友。“没事儿。”  
眼睛已经适应了周围的黑暗，拉莫斯家的男孩看见很多星星，在夜幕里，在他的费尔南多的身后闪耀着点点光芒。他觉得那个场景美得让他有些眼眶湿润，他哑着嗓子说：“星星。” 费尔南多抬起头看着天空。塞尔吉奥凑过去吻他挚友的胸口，嘴唇贴近心脏，然后移向乳头的位置。金发男孩向后缩了一下，推开了他，从他的腿上跨下来，他的同伴这时才真正离开了他的身体，疲软着休息下来。“往左一点。”塞尔吉奥照办了，费尔南多从他的身边坐下，接着躺在了他的腿上。大腿枕头顺手把朋友因为汗湿而黏在脸侧的金发拨到耳后。他们有一会儿一直看着星星，谁都没有说话。  
在没有人造灯光的地方凝视穹顶，那些星辰会接连亮起，直至盈满眼底。  
费尔南多轻轻地叹气：“我们弄脏了你的新车。”  
“那不是什么问题。我的宝贝总是明白事理的。”塞尔吉奥回答他，于是托雷斯家的男孩好看的金色脑袋在他的大腿上小幅度的动了动，像是一个点头。  
他笑着把头倚向椅背。

 

4  
塞尔吉奥在海湾的渔场打假期工，渔场主是父亲的老友，所以他大多时候就只是早上在岸上参与收起前一天晚上撒下的网捕到的鱼，搬搬海鲜，打打下手，不到傍晚就能拎着网兜里做焗饭的海鲜回家了。有时候他也会跟着亲自出海的渔场主一起上船工作，这位皮克家的老先生总是对捕鱼有着无可比拟的强烈感情，他是一位和蔼的长辈和严厉的老师，跟他一起工作总是精疲力尽但很更充实开心。  
无论如何，拉莫斯小子喜欢这个皮克先生和他的渔场，也喜欢捕鱼这个事业，就像他喜欢本地的海鲜饭，土地和夏天。事实上，他所喜爱的特性也在他的人格里存在着。  
这天捕虾船满载而归，他也分得了质量很好的红虾。他带着它们回家。  
他吹着曲调，喜悦着，直到他隔着院子里储物房的玻璃看见他的姐姐在他的挚友身上起伏。  
费尔南多坐在储物室里那把旧扶手椅上，他的姐姐背对门口，跨坐在男孩的身上晃动腰肢，正如他的挚友骑在他身上时会做的那样。她的裙摆鲜艳而随意地堆积在两人腿上。  
夏天太热了，玻璃上的灰尘也太过肮脏，暗室里的两个人的动作就像被空气拉扯着，缓慢而滞重，模糊，使人窒息。  
他的挚友在房室里没被阳光杀死的一半阴影里脸颊潮红，费尔南多蹙着眉毛，垂着眼睛，嘴唇微微张开着，发出无声的叹息，然后他抬起眼睛，与塞尔吉奥目光相接。  
费尔南多几乎没做出反应，他没有移动目光，只是看着塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥也看着他。  
呆立的男孩从来没有如此的看进一双眼睛，一双可能是世界上最美好的眼睛里。  
费尔南多看起来像是深深吸了一口气。

木纹，坐垫和扶手上覆着的皮，那把扶手椅原本很漂亮。塞尔吉奥的童年里有它的影子，它原本被放置在门廊，父亲坐在上面在阳光下，时而在阴影里，抽着烟草，有时哼着歌，微微摇晃着，看着远方。他坐在父亲膝头，把玩着一个木头耶稣。有水从廊檐滴下，串珠似的。  
那时是在下雨吗？  
后来那把椅子晃动时会有噪音，皮垫也被磨破的快要露出内里。  
拉莫斯先生认为那椅子依然好看，只是他不知道它什么时候会轰然倒下，他不再信任它了，它也不是必须的，于是它便被移动到了储物室里，直到现在。  
塞尔吉奥看着它，眨眨眼，转身离开了。

直到傍晚塞尔吉奥才再次把车开回家。  
“南多来找我没？”  
“没有啊。”他的父亲告诉他。

 

5  
费尔南多再一次来找他时，没提起这件事情，塞尔吉奥也并不知道应该如何反应，于是他也学他如此。  
他们仍一起出门，兜风，去海边，游泳，或只是躺在太阳底下分享烟草，偶尔是别的。  
他们用挥霍掉一辈子的方式挥霍掉这个夏天。

他们躺在林间的草地上吸食那些塞尔吉奥带来的大麻。风穿过林间时的声音很好听，味道也很好闻。塞尔吉奥把脑袋在草地上蹭了蹭，把麻烟在树干上熄灭，他反反复复地把烟向树皮上按着，嘟嘟囔囔。  
“南多啊，一定要把这玩意弄灭啊，如果森林着起火来……那应该很麻烦……南多。”  
费尔南多也熄灭了手里的烟卷，他盯着树叶的缝隙：“也许只有一种形状的光斑无法被创造？”“嗯？”“我以为他们会一直这样下去。”“什么？”“我们。”金发男孩说：“我以为我们会一直如此，这样下去，在一个很长的夏天。”“呃。”塞尔吉奥听明白了，但他还在思考它们是什么意思。  
烟头被蹭的太短，他的指甲撞在树皮上，他便停下了手上的动作。  
他说：“我们会啊。”  
年轻的托雷斯小声地笑了，他咯咯地笑起来。  
“我们会。”塞尔吉奥听见他挚友的笑声，也就跟他一起笑，他的声音完全盖过了另一个男孩的。  
“我在转圈。”费尔南多说。塞尔吉奥试图去寻找他朋友的手。他找到了他的手腕：“我们在一起转圈啊。”  
“是这样的。”费尔南多微笑着回答。

 

6  
被收起的渔网里有一只破烂的足球，它看起来很廉价，印花掉了颜色，粘着丝丝缕缕的水草。塞尔吉奥把它从渔网里捡出来，丢在甲板的另一头。  
不知道为什么，他突然想起了费尔南多，不过这也不奇怪，他总是想起他。  
他把鱼分别丢在筐子里时开始想念他的挚友，他脸颊上的、鼻尖上的、肩膀上的、遍布全身的小雀斑。  
他就这样笑了起来。  
屁股上挨了一脚，皮克家的小子站立着低头看他，杰拉德叼着根烟，一脸嘲笑，含糊不清地问他：“你是发春了还是怎么的。”  
“是有一点啊。”塞尔吉奥笑得露出了他所有的牙齿，试图用没什么力量的一拳予以反击。杰拉德后跳了一下躲开了，给了他一个白眼就走开去叫他的父亲那里帮忙了。

塞尔吉奥叫嚷着嗨嗨嗨就挤进了托雷斯家的门：“T太太您好哇！”他露齿笑着，把装着牡蛎的网兜递给那个给了他一个拥抱的女人。“你好啊。南多在楼上呢。”  
他声音很大地跑上楼，门打开，塞尔吉奥什么都没说就紧紧地抱住他所想念的人，他的心里满足极了，他认为这是完美的一天。这比他们往常的拥抱都要更久一些。  
“我好想你。”塞尔吉奥说，费尔南多的手攀上他的背，在肩胛骨上轻轻拍着：“好啦。”“就是很想你啦。”用着有点撒娇的语调，塞尔吉奥在他挚友的脸侧亲昵地磨蹭着，吻他形状有趣的耳朵。  
塞尔吉奥向前了一步，手臂向下揽紧了金发男孩的腰，分出了一只手关上门，拥着他的挚友向床边走。  
“嘿，塞，他们还在楼下。”费尔南多向那双嘴唇相反的方向偏了偏头。“没事儿，我们小点声。”他没停止他的动作，塞尔吉奥把另一个男孩扑倒在床上，握紧他的双手，啃咬那模样好看的喉咙，迫使费尔南多扬起下巴。“停下，塞尔吉奥。”脸蛋通红的男孩推着压在他身上的人的锁骨用力支起身子，他急促地喘着气。  
“怎么了？”塞尔吉奥才看向挚友的眼睛：“嘿，兄弟，我们以前又不是没有在这里做过，我们快一点安静一点，他们不会发现的啊。”那只手从他的胸口移开了，他后退了一点，坐在自己的小腿上，胸腔可见地起伏着，他嘴唇变红了一些，满脸无辜不解地看着费尔南多。  
金发男孩抿紧嘴唇，抬起垂着的眼睛，也看着他的同伴。“我不想。”他说。  
塞尔吉奥尴尬而吃惊，他僵硬地跪坐在他挚友的床边，看着他的挚友起身，坐到了另一把椅子上，使他们之间的距离变远了。他皱起眉头：“我们怎么回事儿？”他没有立刻得到回答，这是他伙伴的风格，于是他耸肩，摊开手掌示意了一下两个人裤子上的帐篷：“我以为我们都想的呀。”费尔南多摇摇头，他没有看他：“塞尔吉奥。”  
“上一次是怎么回事儿？南多。”  
塞尔吉奥终于问出这个问题，一旦开始他便变得有点咄咄逼人：“在我家的储物室里，那天下午。”费尔南多猛地抬头，脸上少了一点血色，他一下下地咬着自己的下唇，然而他什么都没说。“费尔南多，没人这么做，没人会去和朋友的姐姐上床，这太他妈的奇怪了。”塞尔吉奥没法再抑制自己胸口燃着的火苗，而费尔南多保持了他坚硬的缄默  
“南多？”这是塞尔吉奥最后的尝试，随后他放弃了，他大步离开了那间屋子。他的小腿被自己压麻了，他的姿势有点奇怪。他想把那扇门摔上，可在最后一瞬间他还是卸下了力道。

 

7  
“塞。”  
像是来自浑沌梦境里的呼唤，又像是来自那之外的。  
“塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。”那声音叫他。  
他觉得自己的手臂被什么冰凉的物体摇晃着，他皱着眉头睁开眼，他刚才的梦境乱糟糟的，但记不得都是什么了，然后他看见费尔南多跪坐在他的床边，面孔在黑夜里模糊着。他想看清楚一些，于是下意识的伸手去碰触，指尖触到的挚友的脸颊潮湿而凉爽。渐渐视线变得清晰，他看清了那张脸孔上的眼睛，那双深色的虹膜在黑暗里不可思议地流转着光芒。  
塞尔吉奥的手指控制不住地颤抖。  
真的，他或许愿意用余生剩下所有的所见去交换这双眼睛和眼睛的主人一直留在他的身边。  
他深深地闭上眼，再次睁开时，他的眼睛已经湿透了，就像他的伙伴金色的发梢。这个十六岁的男孩抽着鼻子，在被打扰睡梦的夜里，因为一个指尖的触感和几星光亮哭了起来。  
费尔南多用手掌包裹住那个男孩的指尖，另一只手去抹掉他的挚友脸颊上的水滴。那些水持续地流下，于是他松开手直起身子，脱下他半湿的衬衣递给他的塞尔吉奥。男孩手几乎还保持着去触碰的姿势，别扭的接下那件衣服，把它紧紧攥在掌中，继续无声地大哭。他张着嘴，全然不顾自己看起来是什么样子，哭到鼻涕也流下来。  
衣服的主人拽起那件衬衣的一角，给他的朋友温柔地擦脸：“你做了很坏的梦吗？塞。”哭泣的男孩点点头，把脸埋进那件衣服里。  
费尔南多把手放在那颗可爱的脑袋上，手指摩擦着那些柔软的棕色头发，安抚着他的挚友。  
过了一会，塞尔吉奥抬起头来，脸上已经有了笑容，他问：“外面是下雨了吗？”费尔南多点点头，也像他笑笑：“但现在已经停了。”“那好，我不喜欢下雨。”  
塞尔吉奥说，随后他拥抱他的挚友，拥抱那个发冷的人，想把他变得温暖一些。他松开了他的怀抱，向床铺的另一侧移动。“过来。”他说，费尔南多迟疑了一下，脱下了自己的衣裤，坐到床边然后缓缓躺下。  
穿着宽大背心的男孩扯过他的薄被裹住自己和他的朋友，随后小心翼翼地用双臂把他圈进属于自己的空间。  
“你是从窗户里爬进来的吗南多？”“是啊。”费尔南多轻声笑了起来，热气喷在塞尔吉奥的脖子和肩膀上。“酷。”被拥抱的人也调整双臂环绕着拥抱者。  
他们贴得很紧，双腿也绕在一起。  
塞尔吉奥说，南多，我很爱你。费尔南多抽着鼻子点点头。“我也是啊。”他说。“太好了，太好了。”他们轻声在对方耳边重复着自己的话，因为他们不知道还有什么其他的语言能够表达出相同的意思了。

早上醒来的时候，塞尔吉奥发现他的好友仍在他的臂弯里，并在他的胳膊上留下了一小摊口水。他的胳膊完全麻了，可他觉得那是世界上最合适他们的姿势。

 

8  
前一晚的大雨过后，早晨纯粹的阳光无与伦比。那个清晨实在是太过美好了，以至于在很久以后的塞尔吉奥一遍又一遍的回忆里只是变得更加美好。他丝毫不记得南多把头拿开以后他的胳膊麻得像是被车碾碎过一样的感觉，或是一身汗水黏得难受。可他仍记得胳膊上口水柔和的暖色调，和他挚友发现之后红着脸骂了一句之后发出的笑声，那个接近永恒的笑容，他能够看清他脸颊和鼻梁上的每一星点雀斑，它们甚至存在于他的眼角和睫毛根部。羞赧的男孩急忙扯过塞尔吉奥的背心把它们擦掉的可爱动作。  
想要铭记的事情塞尔吉奥可以永远记得，可太多不想记起的事情他也只好记得。  
像是那也是一个早晨，托雷斯家的父亲告诉他他们找不到南多了，像是他和村庄里的很多人一起四处找寻他的挚友，像是当一些渔民在海滩上发现了年轻的托雷斯和一些破烂的防鲨网时父亲的手按在他肩膀上时的重量。  
他记得当时他用力地挣脱了父亲之后自己却不再敢向前迈半步。  
他那时十六岁，当然常常想象死亡和她的样子，他把她描绘成一片骨骸的海，充斥萎缩与灰飞烟灭，像是干涸的海底长着成片的枯死的树木，绝望的漆黑的树干被冰冷的月光笼罩，一片寂静无声那样。  
他相信他的想像，并惧怕着，直到那时他第一次直面她。他发现她的仿生性。他的挚友没有枯萎，而是变大了，颜色是鲜活的，气味是鲜活的，一切比现实还要现实。  
相比恐怖，也许引人呕吐更能形容死亡本人，她的样子。  
但还好，他记不起那个影像，也许正如他所希冀的，他用了余生的所见去交换了那个雨夜挚友眼里的光芒。

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯现在三十岁了，他在西甲踢球，效力皇家马德里，他是第一队长，世界最好后卫之一，他有强大的队伍和爱他也是他爱的妻儿，他也有在心房里挖出的山洞，里面安放着他十八岁的挚友，和一个永不结束的夏天。

el fin  
24/8/16


End file.
